


heavy in your arms

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is my shitty try to erase the bad ending for hux. i had the song “heavy in your arms” by florence and the machine in my head while writing this.
Relationships: Armitage Hux x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	heavy in your arms

thanks to hux your workplace was at the bridge on a big star destroyer. almost every day of work seems like the same stuff. you rarely saw hux these days, which left you a little concerned but you moved on. at least you saw him in the evenings. it has to be enough these days.

but then he came on the bridge with this new wound on his leg. your eyes openend in shock and you turned your eyes away from the computer screen and onto general pryde. of course you knew about hux contact at the resistance and you were very anxious about his whole plan. everyday seems like a horrortrip to you. you prepared a ship, just in case hux gets cought. but still. you knew that there was a huge chance you or him could die if they find this out.

everything was silent inside you. there were no thoughts and even your breath seems to be nonexistent. hux got shot. pryde just shot him in the upper body. you waited until pryde left the brigde, then you went after the stormtroopers who caried hux away. you found him in a small room.

he has his eyes closed and there was a hole inside his stomach. you wanted to cry so bad. but then you saw his chest slightly moving. without hesitation you went to the emergency station and left with a bag full of bandages and some painkillers. you quickly went back to the room where hux was. he looked now very pale. you lay your hand on his forehead. “please stay with me, armitage.”, you plead.

you put some painkillers in his mouth and then a glass of water so he could swallow them. after he took them, he laid back down, but looked slightly better now.

you, on the other hand, became more and more anxious. you prepared for this moment but never thought you actually need to do it. you pressed a bandage against this big hole. you freed hux from his jacket and undergarment. then you put some plasters on the wound. you apply a pressure bandage and hoped for the best.

you quickly ran out of the room inside the general’s chamber where he has more clothes. you got his greatcoat and went back to the room. after you made sure that the bandage was still in place you lift the general back up. you put his greatcoat on him and closes the buttons. then you took him in your arms. it was a shot way to the prepared ship but you know it would be hard.

your anxiety grews from second to second. you barely could hold hux anymore. when two stormtroopers rounded the edge you thought that this is your end. but they didn’t look like they are going to shoot you. instead they asked what happened. you told them in short words and they told you to give hux to them. they would carry him.

you hesitate. what if they would harm him instead. but your legs are going to get weaker every second so you gave hux to them. relived but also more worried than before, you told the stormtroopers the way and then you left. you think it looks a litte bit odd: two stormtroopers, the unconscious general hux and a little officer.

after maybe 10 minutes you arrived at your ship. it was a little cruiser, with enough room for the pilot, co-pilot and a small room. the stormtroopers laid hux down on a bed and you thanked them. “please don’t tell anybody that you saw us.” the stormtroopers looked at each other and nodded. “thank you.” they left and you put some more painkillers in hux’s mouth. he swallowed them and went straight back on the bed.

you watched him a few minutes and gave him a kiss at the cheek. then you turned around and sat down on the pilots seat. you turned on the systems and after just minutes you and hux were out in the dark space.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think. is it too much? was it alright? i’m dying to hear your opinion!


End file.
